


Scopa!

by androgenius



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: Nancy is tired of losing to Enrico Tazza at the scopa table. He suggests an alternative solution to benefit them both.





	Scopa!

“Is it… okay if we start over?”

Nancy had to fight the urge to groan. She’d gone through at least a dozen games of scopa with Enrico Tazza by now, and even _he_ looked to be tiring of this little… _tradition_ of his, superstition or not.

“ _Of_ course.” It could have just been her scopa-addled brain trying to play tricks on her, but she was pretty sure she’d just heard Enrico sigh. “But… perhaps I should tell you that there _is_ … one alternative option you may wish to consider.”

For a very long moment, Nancy just stared at him, mouth agape. “We’ve been playing for hours, and you decide to tell me this _now_?”

She had to force herself to take a deep breath. To gain some perspective. Think about whom she was talking to. _Who_ she was supposed to be impersonating. The case, after all, was more important than her time.

As was her life.

“It is not an option that many of my business partners find to be… favorable. Beating me in a game of scopa is far easier, you see– and tends to preserve the dignity of these men.”

“Maybe… just one more game of scopa.”

Forty minutes and three games later, Nancy was at a loss, absently fiddling with her locket as she chewed on her bottom lip. How did he do it? There had to be something he was doing to cheat. It was possible, she supposed, that he’d gotten good at counting cards, that the table was rigged to his advantage. Truth be told, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d heard sentences that didn’t somehow involve _tricks, coins, cards,_ or _scopa_.

“ _I_ get one point for–”

Nancy was quick to interrupt him, shaking his head. “Hang on…”

“You have changed your mind about playing scopa?”

“I… think I’m willing to give this alternative of yours a try now.”

“I am glad to hear it.” It certainly sounded as though he was pleased with himself. “Now, before we start, as I am sacrificing tradition for your sake, once you agree, you will be unable to back out again. After all, I am risking jinxing this entire business transaction on account of you, Samantha. The last thing I want is an unsatisfied customer or legal liability on my hands. Is that clear?”

Nancy considered his proposition. She wasn’t sure what he’d ask– steal a priceless work of art? kidnap someone?– but nancy had done just about everything at this point. She’d captured diamond thieves, taken down smugglers, and conquered ghost dogs. There wasn’t anything that Tazza could throw at her that would be beyond her reach.

So she nodded.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Good. In that case, I should perhaps inform you that this room is outfitted with a number of cameras. Backing out will not be an option.”

“I understand.” Clearing her throat, Nancy straightened in her seat somewhat, smoothing down the skirt of her dress. “I’m sorry you won’t get to… properly play your game and follow your tradition because of me.”

“Beneath his mask, Enrico chuckled. "Oh, do not get me wrong. I will still be beaten. Just… differently. Although… I suppose I wouldn’t mind a game of scopa while you are preoccupied.”

Looking up at him with some confusion, Nancy watched him push his chair back just slightly.

“And… please, call me Enrico. We will, after all, know each other far too intimately after this to remain on a last-name basis, don’t you think?”

The sound of his zipper being undone was more than enough for Nancy to put two and two together.

Oh.

Oh no.

“This is a lovely table, wouldn’t you agree?”

“… yes?” Nancy was fairly certain she’d paled considerably by this point.

“It’s perfect, you see, for occasions such as this one. If… you wouldn’t mind?”

Mentally cataloguing her exit routes, Nancy considered the alternative. The GdiF would take her off the case in an instant if she fucked up something this major, and then she’d have the Doppeler Institute to worry about– after all, Samantha probably wasn’t too fond of her identity being stolen only for Nancy to fuck it up.

No wonder no one else took him up on his _alternative_ to playing scopa.

She couldn’t help but wonder, for just a moment, what Samantha Quick would do in this instance (she’d have to make WWSQD bracelets upon coming home, if that ever happened), but then it struck her that Samantha probably wouldn’t have lost over a dozen games of scopa in a row.

And if she did somehow end up in this situation? She’d more than likely stand by her word.

Swallowing hard, Nancy finally moved to get down onto her knees, shimmying her way under his table where Enrico’s pants were already halfway down his thighs and his cock was already hanging out, already fairly sizeable considering that it was still flaccid– but not as much in length as it was in girth. Briefly reminded of a beercan, Nancy was wondering about the physics of fitting it in her mouth when Enrico cleared his throat.

“Samantha? Have you… perhaps changed your mind?”

“N-no, Signore Tazza– I mean, Enrico.”

“Good. You’re a fast learner.”

Right.

Licking her lips, swallowing hard one last time, Nancy moved to gently grasp his cock around its base before letting her mouth come down around it to slowly sink down around it, gradually taking in more and more of him.

Up above her, she could hear him shuffling cards, pausing only to briefly press a button.

“Now then, how about that game of scopa?”

Not able to suck cock and play scopa at the same time, Nancy did not consider this comment too seriously. That was, until the door opened.

“Please, do join me, Nico!”

Nancy’s eyes widened considerably at the realization of just how quiet she’d have to be if _someone else_ was going to be in the room– not to mention that this desk didn’t have a full back to it, which meant that unless she veritably disappeared, she’d get first felt, and then spotted.

The sloppy nature of the blowjob didn’t particularly help to keep her from making noise– that was, until Enrico reached down to thread his fingers into her hair upon having dealt their cards, Nico taking a seat.

Enrico shoved her face down into his crotch only for the two men to slip into Italian, only letting up once she gagged, at which point he’d briefly allow her to catch her breath before shoving his cock into her throat once more.

“You cannot discard _that_ card, because _you_ can take a trick with it.”

Was she starting to hallucinate? Had she played so much scopa with this man that she was starting to experience flashbacks from lack of oxygen?

“If I win,” she heard Nico interrupt their game, Enrico letting up on the back of her head to let her gasp for breath, “what do you say to the prospect of sharing her?”

Was he speaking in English intentionally so she could understand them? Feeling her eyes widen, Nancy was about to pull back when Enrico chuckled, shaking his head. “Keep sucking, girl.” Turning his attention back to Nico, he smiled, lecherous. “What part of her?”

“ _La sua figa_.”

Enrico’s laughter was loud and sudden. “ _È una figata_!”

“ _Bene_!”

Whatever it was that he’d just requested– and apparently been granted– seemed to depend upon this Nico character winning a game of scopa, which Nancy could suddenly only hope he wouldn’t.

And while she would have loved for her to have lost simply because Enrico was the best scopa player in the world… if he had been cheating, it would mean that he could easily bring about a desirable end in this instance, too.

Then again, how would she know if the two of them simply made up a result?

Still, as the dreaded words reached her ears– _you won! nicely played_ – she couldn’t help the way her stomach seized up at the thought.

Tugging her head back by her hair, Enrico looked down at her.

“Go on, up. Onto the table.” Getting out from under the table, Nancy looked between the two men– honestly, who wore sunglasses indoors?! there was something seriously wrong with this Samantha girl– and slowly moved into position as instructed by Enrico just in time for him to continue. “Spread your legs… no, wider than that. Good. Now keep sucking my cock, girl.”

She did _not_ like where this was going. She could already feel herself tense as someone– presumably this Nico person, attractive as he was, even in spite of the mask– tugged her panties aside to expose the space between her legs, only for him to catch her completely off guard as he leaned in to capture her clit between his lips, Nancy gasping around Enrico’s cock. Oh _god_! This was not the time to lose focus, let alone in this context! No– she had a job to do, and she was here to do it.

With that thought, she strengthened her resolve and tried to resist the way her legs were starting to tremble.

The first orgasm caught her completely off guard, Nancy only able to keep sucking Enrico off on account of his grabbing hold of her hair once more. Of course, if Nico was intent on surprising her, he was doing a fairly good job of it, Nancy feeling him line his cock up at her entrance as she began to struggle.

“Now, now, now,” Enrico chided her, “I do not believe that you were granted permission to stop, Samantha… and we cannot do business until you have fulfilled your end of the bargain. Is that clear?”

Nancy whimpered, faintly nodding as she looked up at him. Nico’s fingers had begun to tease her clit as he slowly pressed inside of her. Even now she had to fight her legs from trembling too hard, another traitorous orgasm threatening to surface as she felt him slide in the rest of the way with a groan.

“See, Samantha?” Enrico smiled down at her. “This is _almost_ as satisfying as capturing the seven of coins in a good game of scopa, don’t you think?”

Any sound she might have made, other than being drowned out by the cock in her mouth, was promptly silenced as another orgasm shook her, Nico starting to pound into her, the two men continuing to speak in Italian to one another. Even if she couldn’t tell what they were saying– if only she had access to her Italian-English dictionary _now_!– she knew fully well that they were being exceedingly vulgar, Nico’s words starting to be punctuated with spanks on her ass.

“I do hope you are about done?” Enrico ventured, sounding almost _casual_ about it, as though he was merely _curious_ , Nancy groaning around his cock as Nico continued to pull out almost completely before slamming back into her and bottoming out each and every time.

“I can be,” he grinned, his breath coming a good bit faster by now.

“By all means. After all, the last thing you want is to make _il dottore_ wait. You remember your assignment for tonight?”

Nancy’s eyes widened _considerably_.

“I remember,” he groaned, his head falling back as he sped up one last time. “Ready or not–”

Nico’s orgasm was as unpredictable as her own, but Enrico, for all his apparent stoicism, evidently did not seem to want to _come quietly_ , as it were. She could tell he was about to come from the way his cock seemed to twitch in her mouth, but she certainly hadn’t expected for him to punctuate this with an all-too-familiar exclamation–

“ _Scopa_!”

Had her mouth not been filled with come at that instance, she might have actually laughed even in spite of what had just happened, what she’d done for the case. It was almost alarming the way her legs _still_ seemed to tremble (honestly, couldn’t he teach Ned a thing or two?!), but if the worst she had to deal with were several orgasms in the name of justice… she could handle that, Nancy feeling both men slide free as Nancy hacked for breath for a few beats, reaching back only to straighten her panties out once more before she managed to sit back in her seat opposite Enrico.

“I will speak to you later, Nico?”

With the other man gone, Nancy still short of breath and yet somehow entirely sated in that moment, Enrico turned his attention back to her.

“Now, then. We can finally talk business. I have a client who desires the Sadal Melik sapphire. Have you heard of it?”

Nancy could hardly believe her luck. Well, granted, she wasn’t sure if the entire encounter could truly be considered _lucky_ as such, but she seemed to have… gotten on his good side.

“It seems all the rumors I heard about you were true Samantha. It has been a pleasure,” Enrico finally stated following their conversation just before she made her way out of the _Casa de Giochi_.

She could only hope that handing the Sadal Melik sapphire over to him later would require him to talk business with her at least one more time.


End file.
